The Plague
by NewtBoy
Summary: 16 year old Tyler battles against the apocalypse while struggles with everyday problems.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

They were everywhere...

One to approaches me to the left. I quickly swing downwards at him with the sharp blade of my katana. The top of his skull splits opposite of each other as the blade destroys his brain. As he drops, a female grabs my left sleeve. I jerk my arm away and sliced across her neck. Blood squirted on to my jacket as her head fell to the floor with a thump.

They just kept coming, I knew I couldn't kill all of them. My only chance was to run. I'd have to leave the house. There was no point of fighting for the house anymore. I turned around and starting to sprint away from the flesh eaters.

My feet felt a slick, sticky substance, and before I knew it, my head crashed into the corner of the table. I saw stars and my head was throbbing terribly. Tears slid down my dirt coated face. I touched the left side of my head where I hit the table. The blood was just pouring. I quickly stood up and black spots danced before my eyes. The moans of the undead drew closer and closer.

I put one foot in front of the other. Pain flows through my whole body. I quickly put another foot down and continued at that pace. As I reach the door, I push it open and fell on the steps, my katana sliding inches out of my grasp. I quickly turn my body around and see a male just feet away from me. This was it...

This was the end...

Chapter 1

Let's just skip the introductions for now and get on with the story.

My name is Tyler and this is my journal. Some of you are thinking, "Oh, he's got a diary, how girly!" Well, actually it's a journal. A survivor journal. And I'm going to tell it all up until this point. So without further ado, from anyone, let the story begin.

I was at school with my best friend Isaac and my friends, everything had started fine until 4th period rolled around.

4th period was 10th grade Language Arts and of course, Isaac and I were screwing around with rubber chickens we found in the hallway. We sat in the back of an old, paint chipped, ugly, yellow room on second floor of the high school. Isaac and I were hitting each other with the rubber chickens while our Language Arts teacher was reading to us the boring old book The Adventures of Tom Sawyer.

"Tyler! Isaac! Will you two act your age?" She screeched at us. We stopped swinging and looked away as the whole class stared at us. She started reading again and we resumed our fight. I heard a faint scream, I stopped and Isaac hit me in the face.

"Stop!" I said, holding up my hand. "Listen!" We heard another faint scream, Isaac and I raised our hands, the teacher looked up and pointed at me.

"Can I go to my locker?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded as I got up and walked out the door with Isaac as he asked her to go to the bathroom. I gripped his arm and stopped.

"What do you think that was?" I asked him. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know maybe a girl fell or something." He suggested. I shook my head.

"It sounded like real danger, not a fall." I informed him. His eyebrows scrunched up as he thought about it.

"Maybe we should poke around to see if we can find anything?" I suggested uncertain. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea!" He said excited. We walked forward down the hallway and turned a sharp left and saw the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. It was a hunched over figure peering at a little girl no more than 14 or 15 years old.

"What the heck?!" I whispered, totally shocked. Isaac, on the other hand, was the first to react.

"Hey dude!" He yelled at the hunched figure. It whipped around and stared at Isaac.

I thought I saw the most horrifying thing ever… until now. He was a zombie, I could tell immediately by the glazed over eyes and the moaning and screaming. Oh, did I mention the blood?

The blood was all over him, and when I mean all over, I mean ALL OVER. It was on his hands, his face, his clothes, and also his mouth! Isaac was opening and closing his mouth in horror, just as I was.

I had been dreaming about a zombie apocalypse forever. I never thought it would be so horrifying, or ever happen! The man/zombie leaned backwards and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Isaac and I instantly covered our ears and closed our eyes to block out the horror. I sneaked a peek at the zombie and to my horror, he was sprinting towards us. I mean like a full out sprint to eat our flesh. Isaac saw it too and we both ran around the corner.

I stuck out my arm and the zombie ran into with a loud smack. He fell to the ground and laid there for a couple seconds. I knew that it wouldn't lay there for long, but it bought us a couple seconds to spare. Isaac yelled at the top of his lungs for help and I did the same. In less than two seconds, kids and teachers were peering out the doors. Some gasped, and a couple people even screamed. I noticed out the corner of eye that someone pulled the fire alarm and half a second later I heard the blaring noise. Isaac ran ahead of me and we turned a sharped right and flew down the stairs taking four steps at a time.

In no time at all, Isaac and I were not indoors, but just outside the school doors. We felt tens, hundreds of kids pushing against us. Running, even some screaming, to who knows where. I risked a look to the left and saw my classmate Alicia get tackled by a zombie unlike the one before. I heard her scream and I rushed over to pull it off of her, but the zombie chomped down at her tender and rubbery neck flesh. He then sprung from her deceased rag of a body towards me and I did a sidekick to his head knocking him to the ground. Isaac rushed over and started kicking the zombies head until it laid there not moving anymore.

"Isaac!" I yelled to him as he finished off the zombie. I motioned for him to follow me.

"Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isaac and I had already decided to head to the Lakes Sport Shop to gather supplies. The shop was a mile from the school, Isaac and I had this in the bag. We were trained to do this, we're cross country runners. So, Isaac and I started running down town running a 5:00 minute mile pace. As I was running, I noticed the population of zombies increase 10-fold! Most zombies just ignored us and went for adults, but some went after us. After we gave them a good ole hit in the face they decided to go after someone else.

In five minutes flat, (I had timed it with my watch) we had made it to the sports shop. I figured there'd be enough supplies for us. I peered inside and saw about 10-12 people inside. We both ran in and grabbed carts.

I looked at him and yelled, "You grab weapons, and I'll grab supplies!" He nodded and we ran our directions. I ran down aisle one and grabbed two first aid kits and shoved them in the cart. I also grabbed Hello Kitty bandages and Ibuprofen pills. I then ran down aisle two and grabbed four coils of rope and some hiking boots along with a package of 10 books of matches! I bumped into a guy running down aisle three.

"Watch where you're walking punk!" He growled at me.

"Okay fatso," I hissed at him. He grabbed me by the shirt and I kicked him in the crotch. Then, Isaac came over and hit him alongside the head with a shovel. He fell and laid there unconscious while we went our separate ways.

I ran down aisle three and grabbed five packages of water bottles and the biggest bag of iodine they had. I also grabbed several boxes of plastic bags and six pairs of hunting gloves. Then, I grabbed eight waterproof backpacks also filled with wool blankets (very handy when you're wet!) and some insulated tarp.

I glanced at Isaac's cart, who was in the weapons section, and his cart had the following: six 12 packs of aluminum arrows, a compound bow, cross bow, two hunting rifles (with plenty of ammo), two 9mm, and weapon roll of assorted knives. Don't forget the shovel Isaac used to knock out the fat guy! I dash down aisle four and grab six winter coats, six hats, and eight assorted pocket knives. Also, a box of crackers. I then race to aisle five and grab two machetes; a four foot one and a mini one. Then I dump all the energy bars on the shelves in my cart and run to the entrance of the store where Isaac is waiting for me.

"Let's go to the parking lot and jack a car!" I yelled over the noise of various screams and yelling. He nodded and we dashed out the store and took a hard right into the medium sized parking lot. We scanned over the parking lot, looking at various cars and trucks. Our options were a small Subaru outback with great gas mileage, or a giant ford pickup with horrible gas mileage. I pointed at the Subaru and Isaac and I pushed our carts briskly towards it.

I open the car door of the driver's side and get in the car. I open the top mirror and the keys fall out onto my lap. What idiots to unlock the car doors and leave the keys in the car! Aw well, that's what I needed. I start the car quickly and get out and open the backend.

"You load the stuff in the car, I'll defend you!" I yelled to him, he dug through his cart and handed me a long metal baseball bat.

"Here," He said, giving it to me, I grab it and it's heavy. I scan the area and see a six foot male zombie running after us. I look back and see Isaac loading up the backend as quickly as he can. I ready myself and wait until the zombie is less than a couple feet, then swing with all my strength. I hear a sharp crack! The zombie fell with a heavy thud and I swing down with all my might to finish him off. I turn around and see one running towards Isaac who's almost done loading the car. I dash over and hit the zombie in the knee bringing him to the ground. Just as I finish him off, Isaac calls to me.

"Alright. We're ready to go!" I beat Isaac to driver's side and waited only a split second until Isaac was in the passenger's seat. I put the car into first and floor the car over the curb and into the street. I never let the speed dip down 50 miles per hour! I stop at the nearest Holiday gas station and run into the gas station. I push open the doors and there's a lot of people inside but my eye catches some gas cans I race over and take four 10 gallon cans and race back to the car.

"Isaac, grab four more 10 gallon gas cans. I'll guard the car, go!" I yell to him as I put the gas cans in the back seat of the car. I see Isaac running back with a zombie right on his heels. I open the driver's side and take out the baseball bat. Right as Isaac passes me I swing the bat hitting the zombie in the leg, causing him to drop. Isaac loads the cans in the back seat (like I did) and flies into the passenger's side. I dash in the car and pull out of the parking lot, going over the curb. I take a left on Main Street and see the exit of the town, but to Isaac's and I's horror we see the town gates starting to shut. These weren't like 10 foot gates, they were 40 feet and very sturdy. No one and nothing could get passed them. I push further down on the gas pedal going 80 miles per hour, we're a block away and the gates are halfway to closing.

"We're not going to make it!" Isaac screamed with all hope lost, I push down on the gas as far as can go. I look at the miles and we're going 95 miles per hour. We get closer and closer to the gates and it's going to be a close fit! I brace my body for the collision when we're about 50 yards. To my surprise, I hear a loud screeching noise, and in no time we're through the gates and out of the city. I pull the car over about half a mile away from the town and turn to Isaac.

"We made it out!" I yell at him. He yells with joy and we fist pump. I see him reach in the back seat and take something out.

"Wait, before I show you this, let's check out what that horrible screeching noise was," He said, getting out of the car. I decide to follow him and we walk to the front of the car and gasp. There's two long scratches on the sides of the car all the way to the car doors. It wasn't a little scratch either. It was like a foot long in diameter and length. I put my hands on my head and sigh. Isaac takes notice of that.

"At least we made it out." He said trying to cheer me up, I realized I could still feel the adrenaline pumping through me, and I couldn't calm down I doubt Isaac could either. I thought about what just happened and checked my watch and it read noon. Everything had happened in half an hour and couldn't believe it.

"Yeah we did let's get back in the car and grab us something to eat and drink I'm starving!" I said and when I said it, I just realized how hungry I actually was. This was supposed to be when we ate at school and I hadn't had eaten since about 7:00 in the morning! I walked back to the car and climbed in the driver's side. I just realized I just taught myself how to drive, I've never driven before I smiled and thought that was so cool!

"Volla, here's some gourmet granola bars and Gatorade." Isaac said climbing in the passengers side. He handed me two granola bars and a small bottle of Gatorade, I ripped open the granola bars and gobbled them down. They never tasted this good! I could taste the chocolate chips and peanut butter in my mouth and swallowed both them. I chugged the Gatorade and threw the trash out the window.

"More!' I said greedily but Isaac shook his head and laughed also tossing his trash out his window.

"We need to ration our food out!" He said to me I blinked and realized how stupid I was.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized. I started the car and put it in first gear. I turned to Isaac and he turned to me.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked him, he shook his head and reached in the back seat and grabbed two books.

"Look what I grabbed at the store!" He said showing me two books, one was The Lord Of The Rings and the other had a blue cover and nothing else.

"What's the blue one?" I asked curiously. He looked at the book and flipped through the pages, he handed it to me.

"I dunno, looks like a journal or something, it's blank." I flipped through the pages and saw that it was certainly blank I thought for a few seconds and made up my mind.

"Can I have the blue one?" I asked him, he looked surprised by that question. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I guess, I'll take the other one then." He told me opening his book. I put the journal on the dashboard and slowly pushed down on the gas not knowing where we're going.

"Hey, start reading The Lord Of The Rings out loud I want to hear it too!" I told him he nodded and started to read out loud while I drove not knowing where we're going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't you love it when your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and there's killer zombies that want to eat you around the corner and you don't have any supplies to fix it?

Neither do I.

Well that's what happened, the car broke down about an hour after we left. Luckily I was able to pull in the ditch before we were stuck in the middle of the road. We got out and Isaac popped opened the hood and black smoke came pouring out.

"That is VERY unhealthy!" I pointed out, trying not to swear in frustration. Isaac looked up and gave me a shut up face.

"I'm going to need a wrench, a carbonator, a monkey wrench and a tool box!" Isaac listed off, I looked at him blankly and he face palmed and sighed.

"Ok, I'll make this simple Tyler. Tool box!" He said slowly like I was stupid, I felt my face go hot. I take a quick scan of the area and see a one story house about half a block away.

"Fine, you see what you can do and I'll look in this house for a tool box!" I told him. I walked to the backend of the car and opened it. Isaac sure got a lot of weapons! I dig through and found my short machete and a small knife about a 3 inch blade. I wave to Isaac and start walking to the house.

I couldn't help thinking of how this all started. Like, did somebody eat a raw piece of meat? Or did a rat bite someone and somehow get them infected? Was it a virus that infected everyone and soon everyone would become a zombie? I put those thoughts aside once I reached the house. I opened the paint chipped door and peered inside the house. It was a small room I guessed it was the living room because of the couch and the TV.

I walked slowly and quietly careful not to wake anyone or anything! I look around and see a treasure, I quickly walk over to it and grab the parchment. It's a map of Minnesota! I silently give a cheer and walk towards the rooms. I open the first door on the right and it's empty, I sighed quietly. I figured they grabbed their stuff and got out of here like any sane person. I open the next one and see a poster of a heavy metal band the room is painted black. I figure there must be a tool box in here! I walk in stealthy as a cat and look under the bed, nope nothing there. I go over it the closet and open it as quietly as possible wincing at every creak it makes.

I see no clothes, (no surprise there) and see a yellow stuffed bunny and a action figure of Spider-man. I move those aside and reach in and feel cold metal in the form of a rectangle. I silently pray it's a toolbox I slowly pull it out careful to not make any noise. I see red and I cheer quietly! It's a toolbox I needed! I feel the knife in my pocket poke me when I stand up with the map and tool box in my left hand and my machete in my left. I walk forward not looking down and start towards the door.

My first mistake.

I didn't notice the Spider-man action figure,and didn't realize it was there until I was falling. I fell forward and the tool box flew out of my hands and scattered all over the floors making a bunch a clinging and clanging. I covered my ears until it was done and quickly started to gather all the tools knowing that all the zombies in a half mile radius heard me! Once I finish getting all the tools back in the box, I head for the door out of the room.

My second mistake.

As I headed towards the door somebody or something was blocking my path. Sadly, it wasn't Isaac or the owners of the house. To my horror it was a zombie, he was about my size and he was gothic and I realized this was his room. I was too shocked to react until I saw a bloody hand swing towards me. I snapped out of my shock and jumped backwards feeling his fingers brush against my shirt. I took action immediately and thrusted the machete blade deep right between his eyes deeply. . .

My third mistake.

perhaps too deeply! I saw and hear him fall on his back. I realized how stupid I was after I stabbed the zombie and couldn't get the blade out of the head.

"Come on... come on!" I whispered angrily as I kept pulling the machete with my right hand. I set down the tool box angrily and the tools rattled loudly. I ignored it and pulled up with both my hands now grunting with effort. I heard a creak and my head turned sharply to the left where to my horror I saw a **second** zombie! Great, just what I needed another zombie! I saw her limping quickly towards me about 5 yards on my left. I now tugged even harder and faster but the stupid blade wouldn't budge!

I let go of the handle and feel in my pockets for any kind of weapon than I remembered the knife! I reach into my pocket and pulled out the short knife with my right hand and grasped the handle tightly. I stepped forward and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back revealing under the chin. I thrust the knife up below her chin and to my satisfaction she drops on the ground by the other zombie. I twist the knife and pull it out from under her chin and it comes out easily and cleanly to my convenience. I notice the blood stained all over the knife and look around for something to clean the knife with my eye catches the bed sheets. I walk over and clean the blood off my knife and stick it back in my pocket.

I head over to get my machete back and grasp the handle and pull again. It still wouldn't budge! I sighed in defeat and crouched down and grabbed the tool box and stuffed the map inside and closed it quietly. I decided to leave the machete their, if anybody could get out of their than they could have it! I picked up the tool box in my right hand and head out of the room and the house. I walked briskly back towards the car and Isaac partially scared that even more zombies would appear! I get back to the car thinking the whole way back about what had happened. I reached Isaac and shoved the tool box in his hands.

"Here, there's all the tools you need and a map of Minnesota!" I said firmly he turned around and set the tool box on the hood of the car then spun back around.

"W-what happened to your machete?" He asked me pointing to my empty hands, I sighed and shook my head.

"Just work on the car, I'll tell you while you work. Let's go!" I said pointing at the car, Isaac obviously got the message and jerk open the tool box and got his tools that he needed and quickly worked on the car while I filled him in on what recently happened.

"That's why I had to leave the machete." I said finishing my story. Isaac looked up from his work and sighed.

"It makes sense, now go try to start the car!" He commanded pointing at the dashboard. I dashed to the driver's side and flew open the door and scurried inside. I left the door open and turned the keys silently hoping it would work... and it did! The engine roared to life and Isaac grabbed the tool box and stuffed it in the back seat and grabbed the map and raced to the passenger's side. I floored the gas and drove out of the ditch and all the county would hear is the cheering of Isaac and I.


	4. Chapter 4 Plague

Chapter 4

Isaac and I switched spots after we got into the ditch. We'd be driving for about another hour. He was now driving, and he glanced nervously at the gas meter. He turned to me and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"What is it?" I asked nervously, what happened now? A gas leak? A blown gasket? I prayed it wasn't horrible.

"We're at about half a tank of gas, I'll fill her up." He informed me while getting out of the car. I sighed with relief and sat back and relaxed. I sat their humming the ABC's while Isaac filled up the car. A few minutes later Isaac appeared back in the driver's seat. I sat forward and put my hands in my lap and Isaac started the car.

"She's all filled up, let's go!" He said happily, he pulled out of the side of the road and started driving.

"Hey, I'm really tired, can I crash out?" I asked him yawning, he noticed my yawn and nodded.

"I'll wake you if anything happens." He promised me and I smiled and looked at my watch and it read in the same boring red letters 2:30 PM. I sat back and closed my eyes not expecting to fall asleep quickly, but sleep greeted me like a old friend and before I knew it. I was asleep!

The next thing I know I'm being shaken by something I shake it off and go back to sleep.

"Five more minutes Mom!" I mutter to no one, I hear a stifled laugh and instantly awake from my slumber. I look around and I have no idea where we are!

"Where are we?" I asked Isaac he points in front of him. I give him a confused face.

"We're at our new house." Isaac informed me. I looked at him blankly. He facepalmed but missed and hit his nose.

"Follow me to our new home." He said turning off the engine than getting out of the car. I shrugged to myself and got out of the "new home".

I gasp, the house is surrounded by thick oak trees and I notice a little bit of a lake behind the house. I almost knew that they'd be fish in there! The house is a one story house and a red color. I see no stairs to the door, it's just on a little concrete square only a inch off the ground before the door. I turn to Isaac and he's beaming with joy! He turns around and smiles at me.

"Dude, this place is a freaking gold mine!" He told me, I nodded lost for words. I couldn't believe it this place looks untouched by zombies! I turn to Isaac, and he turns to me.

"I'll check the place for anyone or anything, you unload the stuff?" I asked him, he nods. I walk a little ways back to the car and pop open the back end. I notice that Isaac had grabbed a fishing rod! I dig through the back and find my long machete, it wasn't much but it'll have to do. I walk back towards the house and stop at the door. I'm about to go in when I have a better idea! I lean on the left side of the door so I"m leaning on the wall. I knock three times hard and fast and retreat back to the wall. I wait 1, 2, 3 minutes and I decide to check just in case. I step in and see a long tan couch on the right side of the room. Next, I look to the left and see the sink, counter and cupboards. I head over to the cupboards for food but when I open it, something comes out!

I stifle a scream and calm down when I see it's a calico cat. The cat rubs against my legs and purrs, I crouch down and set the machete down to pet the cat. The cat purrs even louder and I notice the ribs sticking out of her chest.

"I'll get you some food!" I whisper to her. I get back up and open the cupboards, the first one has a box of Lucky Charms, (SCORE!) and a 2 liter bottle of A&W Root Beer (SCORE!). Maybe there's something in the other cupboard to feed the cat with? I thought hopefully. I open it and there's a five pound bag of cat food and several cans of cat food! I grab a can of cat food and pop it open, I look around and open another cupboard and find plates and bowls. I grab a plate and hit the back of the can and the cat food plops on the plate. I set it down in front of her and she runs then starts gobbling it down.

I look at the can and the flavor is Tuna Surprise! She finishes it in about 10 seconds and meows at me. I understand she wants more so I open another can of Tuna Surprise and dump it on her plate. She gobbles it down even slower this time! I walk through the living room and kitchen and see a hallway with two doors. I head back and grab my machete and grip the handle tightly and head to the door on the left first. I open it slowly and see blank wall and a king sized bed in the middle of the room. It's about 30X30 feet so it'll fit Isaac and I plus a few other people! I walk out of the room and across the small hallway to the next room. I slowly open the door and peer inside.

Inside the room their is a queen sized bed, and a dresser. I was a little jealous of the dresser but I put those thoughts aside. The room was about 35X35 feet and the walls where also blank like the previous room. I walk back into the hallway and back towards the kitchen and through the door.

I shut the door and walk back towards the car, Isaac's about to say I hold my hand up to shut him up. I walk to the back end and open it up. I rifle through the back and find a pack of 24 water bottles. I take the knife out of my pocket and cut the plastic a little bit so I can get a water bottle. I pull a water bottle through and dash back inside the house and Isaac is right on my heels. I open the door and point to the cat, I go over and grab a small bowl and put it in front of the cat. Than I twist open the cap and dump half a the water bottle in the bowl. The cat starts drinking the water really fast as if dying from thirst.

"Meet our new pet!" I said petting the cat. Isaac walks over and crouches down and pets the cat slowly. Once the cat stops drinking the water, she goes over to Isaac and licks his hand. He laughs and pats her back.

"This cat is freaking awesome!" He said laughing. I smiled and nodded and his face got serious.

"Any zombies in here?" He asked seriously, I shook my head. He sighed with relief and continued to pet the cat.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked urgently. He laughed and leaned forward.

"There's a outhouse outside I found!" He told me, I nodded gloomily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't like outhouses. They smell and they are very cold and disgusting! Oh, did I mention disgusting?!

Sadly, that was our plumbing. Isaac brought me around back of the house and near the edge of the woods about 100 feet away from the house.

"Volla, here's your amazing plumbing!" He said pointing at the outhouse. The outhouse had a brown door that kept flapping open and showed a hole and a roll of toilet paper.

"This sucks!" I said summing up the outhouse. Isaac nodded and closed the outhouse door.

"Well, this is our only option so suck it up and deal with it!" Isaac told me, I jerk a thumb back towards the car.

"Maybe you should unpack while I take a look around?" I asked him, he looked at the car and squinted.

"Yeah let's do that!" Isaac agreed and he started walking to the car. I did a full 360 and saw the house and woods but nothing else. I sighed and did another 360 and something red glinted my eye. I stopped and look the south of the outhouse and the red caught my eye again. What was it? I walked towards the red and peered into the woods. The brush scratched my arm and I pushed it aside. I walked through the woods and saw the red again about 10 yards from the backyard. I moved closer and saw the red again but in a bigger form. I gasped and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing this correctly.

"No way!" I whispered totally amazed I couldn't stop staring at the red...Ford truck!

I dashed back into the house and almost tripped and impaled myself with my machete! (That would've been a stupid way to die!) I was so excited to tell Isaac on what I had found! I closed the door and looked in the living room, he wasn't there so I looked in the room on the right and he was. He was putting the backpacks in the left corner.

"Isaac, guess what I found?!" I asked him excitedly. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"What?" He asked curiously. I swear he could feel my excitement.

"A red Ford pickup!" I told him he shot up on his feet and looked around like the truck was in this room.

"Dude, no way where?!" He asked me really excited. I pointed outside and started walking to the door.

"Outside maybe 100 feet from the house." I told him as we walked out the house. I sprinted back towards where I saw the truck. I pushed back the brush and heard Isaac also push back the brush. I pointed to the Ford now in my vision.

"See!" I told him still pointing at the truck. He walked over and looked at it.

"What year is it?" I asked him, he shook his head and through his hands up in the air.

"I dunno blimey maybe a 2010 or 2011?" He guessed. I made a mental note of that.

"I wish it were a Chevrolet." Isaac said in disgust.

"Where are the keys?" He asked trying to be optimistic, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea maybe in the car or the house." I said uncertain, Isaac stepped forward and grabbed the handle. He jiggled the handle and the door wouldn't budge. That reminded me sadly of the machete I left in the zombie's head. I tried hard to put that memory aside and saw Isaac throw his hands up in defeat.

"Door's locked." He informed me I thought for a second then got a idea. I snapped my fingers.

"Let's look inside the house!" I suggested, Isaac jerked his thumb back at the house.

"Sounds like a good idea let's go!" He said and whipped around than started sprinting towards the house. I sprinted after him and in a few seconds we were in the house.

"I'll look in the room on the left and you look in the room on the right." I said dashing into the room I opened the dresser drawers and saw nothing in them, empty like almost the whole house. I looked under the queen sized bed and saw nothing besides dust bunnies. I heard someone call my name and I race into the right room.

"Found it!" Isaac said holding up a gold colored key with a remote unlocker. I felt joy through my whole body.

"Where did you find it?!" I asked him, he pointed to the pillow on the bed.

"Under the pillow, idiots aren't they?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's go test this out!" He said, I ran out of the room with Isaac on my heels. As soon as we knew it, we were back at the truck. Isaac unlocked the door and climbed in the driver's side.

I was silently praying this would start, it would be a fantastic help to have a second car in case something bad happened to our first car. I hear the engine try to start and fail. I sighed a depressing sigh and motion for Isaac to try again. I hear the engine try to start than roar to life. Isaac rolls down the window and we fist bump.

"Dude, drive this thing out of here and park it in the backyard behind the house." I told him, he nods and rolls up the window. I took a few steps out of the brush and heard the truck hit several branches and brush. Then, I saw the truck out of the brush and behind the house so it's hidden. I walk over there to greet Isaac when something stopped me.

I felt a faint vibration in my left pocket and dig out my iphone 4. I wondered who the heck would be calling me? I looked at the caller ID and gasp and can't believe what I see. It read in white letters.

Olivia Jones


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Some of you are probably thinking "Who's Olivia?" Then some of you are like "Oh Olivia! How's it hanging?"

We'll for the unfortunate souls who don't know Olivia, she's one of my closest friends. We've been friends since like 2nd grade but she moved away at the beginning of 6th grade to Grand Rapids. (Which is about two hours away from my hometown) We've been in touch but not like all day everyday bases.

I honestly didn't know what to expect when she was calling me. I was hoping the zombies haven't hit her town but I wouldn't exactly bet money on it. So maybe she was calling to check up on me because she saw on the news. I saw Isaac walk over to me and I stuck out my phone to show him. He briefly nodded and walked to the house swinging the truck keys around his finger. I decided to answer it and pressed the accept button and put the phone up against my right ear.

"Hello?" I asked and almost instantly I heard her talk fast and quiet.

"Tyler, you've got to help me. I'm almost out of food and I have no car and my family isn't anywhere to be seen!" She said, I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was on the edge of a panic attack.

"Ok calm down, and text me your address." I told her in a soothing voice.

"Can you come and get me now?" She asked desperately. I looked the time it was 4:02 PM, I sighed.

"It's 4 o'clock, can you make it until morning?" I asked her, I waited a couple seconds and heard her sigh.

"Yes, I guess but why can't you get me now?" She asked scared.

"I'm like two hours away from my hometown plus another two to your town so it's a 8 hour trip. Unless you want me to come at night and we have a higher chance of getting eaten." I snapped. I immediately felt bad after I said that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right I can hold off until morning." She said sadly. I remembered something that we needed.

"Hey. before you go do you have any cat litter?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"You'll see, bring it with you along with some stuff. Travel light!" I told her.

"Ok, I've got to go bye!" She said.

"Bye." I replied and hit the end button. I sighed and put my phone back in my left pocket. I jogged back into the house and saw the cat by the door. I patted the cat on the head and she purred.

"Yo! Isaac." I called out. I heard Isaac walk out of the room on the right.

"Hey, are you trying to wake all the zombies in the area?" He asked sarcastically, I laughed and got serious.

"I need to run an errand in the morning." I told him about my conversation with Olivia. He sighed and put his hands in his face.

"I don't think she's worth it honestly." He confessed.

"Not worth it?" I growled getting angry. He obviously saw the expression on my face and stopped.

"Ok, if she's this important to you, how do you get out of Fertle?" He asked, I opened my mouth to speak but I honestly didn't know.

"Exactly, see I've been talking to my dad's friend near Grand Rapids. He said that it's horde after horde after horde." He informed me. I shook my head.

"She's still worth it!" I said gritting my teeth. He walked over to the living room and grabbed the map on the couch.

"Alright I'll help you get a plan." He said, He walked over to the counter and set it down so we could see everything. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a black sharpie marker. How? I don't know.

"Ok" He said drawing a circle were Fertle was. "We're here." He said. I nodded clearly understanding him. He started drawing lefts and rights on the map until our hometown.

"This is our hometown." He said pointing at it on the map. He traced the whole way with his finger stopping at our hometown.

"So, unless you make it through our hometown, then you're screwed." He said jabbing at our hometown on the map.

"Ok, I get it! But how do I get through our hometown?" I pestered him. He grinned and poked me in the chest.

"I'll show you." He said. He jabbed at our hometown again.

"I was talking to Gabe, who I'm going to get tomorrow. He said there's no way around the town." He informed me.

"Wait, you're getting Gabe tomorrow?" I asked stunned, Gabe was one of Isaac and I's closest friends.

"You're not the only one who's been talking to friends." He said winking at me. He cleared his throat.

"Back to the plan." He said, I nodded.

"OK, so there's no way around our hometown so that means you're going to have to go through it." He said dimly, I gasped dumbfounded.

"Isaac are you nuts?! Don't you remember what it was like before we escaped?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Tyler, I know the zombies probably doubled, maybe tripled. But this is the only way to get to Olivia!" He hissed, I sighed.

"You're right, so am I just going to drive through it?" I asked him, Isaac made a kinda sign with his hand.

"Kind of, you're going to drive in a different entrance." He said, I gave him a confused look.

"Ok, here's the town." He said pointing at it on the map "There's three entrances you can go through." He said naming them off with his fingers "South, east, and west." He pointed back at the map.

"Here's the south entrance, that's the way we went through to get out of here. It's safe for a single person without a vehicle, in that case me. But for you, it's better to shoot yourself now than try to go through there." He told me. I nodded, signaling him to go on.

"Here's the east entrance," He told me pointing to the east of the town. "This is safer than the south entrance but not by much, it's faster to go this way but there's a crap ton of zombies." He told me. He then pointed to the west of the town.

"This is the final entrance and the best," He continued. "This entrance has a little or no zombies..." He started saying but I interrupted him.

"That's awesome! So I can get through the town with no zombies and it's fast!" I exclaimed going for a high five but Isaac left me hanging. He shook his head and sighed.

"Not exactly, You were right about the little or no zombies but you were wrong." I gave him a blank look.

"What was I wrong about?" I asked uncertain of the outcome. Isaac jabbed his finger on the map.

"It'll take an extra 45 minutes to get through the town!" He exclaimed, I jabbed my finger at the map.

"How long will it take the other entrance?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure, about 10 or 15 minutes. It's up to you, either or." He said walking back in the room on the right leaving me to ponder over those two entrances.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the end, I still couldn't decide. I'll decide when I get to our hometown.

As I got into our Subaru Isaac clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good luck bro." He told me I nodded.

You too." I replied and Isaac walked away towards the Ford.

Some of you are probably thinking, Tyler what did you do until you left? Good question reader.

In all honesty, it was a boring rest of the day. Unpacked our stuff, slept, read aloud, slept. Actually I wrote in the blue journal most the time, the hours flew by as I wrote what had happened in that early day and this morning. Once I made sure there were almost no spelling mistakes, and I didn't leave any important things out I marked my page with my pen and did something else with my zombie infested life.

I made sure to pack all the necessary things my 9mm pistol loaded, (each clip has 7 bullets), with a extra clip, a holster for my pistol, a box of lucky charms, two granola bars, a butcher knife with holster, a 10 gallon can of gas and two water bottles.

I put the knife and holster on the right side of my waist and my pistol and holster on the other side. The box of lucky charms was on the floor of the passengers side, along with the gas. The water bottles were in the back seats, and each granola bar was in each pocket. Lastly, the extra clip was in my back pocket.

After I double, triple checked that I had everything I needed I climbed into the car and started her up. I pulled out of the driveway and quickly checked the time it read 8:00 AM. I basically had ten hours to find Olivia and get back before it became dark! (It gets dark at 6:00)

I was feeling mixed emotions right now. Scared, excited? I honestly couldn't tell you what exactly I was feeling. I had the heat, AC, and radio turned off. Isaac had warned me to not use any of those because they took up gas and we couldn't afford to lose that gas. I was so bored just driving, I had thought about turning on the radio but I put those thoughts aside and focused on driving.

I dared not to eat any my food, I needed to save some for Olivia. Trust me it's pretty tempting to sneak in a few Lucky Charms but I thought about other things to keep my mind off food and it had worked.

I wondered how Olivia was doing. Was she starving or dehydrated? I hoped it wasn't bad. But something in the back of my mind kept nagging me. Was Olivia really worth it? I couldn't help thinking if she was or not. Should I just turn back now when I still can?

No, she's worth it! I took a quick glance at my watch and it read 9:30! I was only a matter of minutes away from my hometown. I quickly ran over the entrances and the pros and cons of each one. When I had finally reached a decision, I relaxed a little bit. I squinted and saw the entrance I chose, the west entrance. Sure it'll take an extra 45 minutes, but it'll be worth it with no zombies.

I saw the entrance to the west entrance and thought about Isaac going into the south entrance to get Gabe. I drove through the entrance and immediately got stumped. There two roads, left and right. Isaac never told me about the roads! I felt panic rise in my chest and I calmed down, I thought about the map and remembered I needed to go north.

I took a left and accelerated down the road to save some time. I risked a glance at the gas meter and saw it somewhere between 70-75 miles per hour. I figured this is a reasonable speed, so I turned on the cruise button and took my foot off the pedal.

I know what you all are thinking, what if you have to turn? Well luckily for you and I, it's a straight road all the way there to Grand Rapids. So I could leave the car on cruise and well, cruise.

Luckily for me, Isaac was right about no zombies all the way through the town. So I relaxed and drove. I couldn't help it, I turned on the radio and expected to hear music but to my surprise I heard a radio broadcast.

"This is the Minnesota National Guard, we advise you to stay in your homes and lock the doors. We also advise you to board up your homes and do not travel unless absolutely necessary! We also advise you do not travel at night and arm yourself with a weapon. Make sure everyone has a weapon! And we advise not to use firearms unless necessary for they are too loud. That is all." I heard the radio repeat the broadcast and I decided to shut it off.

"Pfft, yeah right." I muttered to myself, I then continued to focused on driving. I couldn't help thinking that I was breaking almost all those recommendations they said. It was funny in a sick, stupid way. I laughed at that thought and continued driving.

I noticed that I was seeing road signs meaning I was getting closer and closer to Grand Rapids. Also my nerves where racking up through the roof. I didn't really have a "plan" so I was just gonna wing it when I get there. I know that it isn't exactly the best plan, but I didn't exactly have a choice. I sneaked a peek at the time on my watch and saw that it read 11:36. I gasped in surprise and turned off cruise. I then sped up to 80 miles per hour and turned cruise back on. I needed to go faster to get to Olivia's! I ran into a problem when I got to the town. It was freaking barricaded! Just like my hometown, it had gates about twice the height of the other ones. Also, the top had barbwire! So, I was basically screwed unless I could somehow cut the fence so I could slip through it.

That's It! I could use my knife and cut through the fence and slip through the fence. I turned off the engine and got out of the car closing the door quietly. I went into a crouch and ran forward and started hacking at the fence. It was brutal work, I needed to make a sawing motion all the way down to the ground and in about 10 minutes I had gotten through the first half of the fence.

I put my hands on my knees and bent over, I panted and reached into one of my pockets and took out a granola bar and ate it quickly. I dropped the wrapper on the ground and started on the other half of the fence. Again, in another 10 minutes I had made a hole in the fence that I could slip thru. I sheathed my knife and took a deep breath and started to crawl thru the fence.

I obviously had made the hole too small because I could feel the metal points cut into my skin. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out and pushed thru until I finally and painfully made it thru the fence. I looked at my arms and they had various cuts that were bleeding but not too bad. I assumed that my face was like that because I could feel the thick, warm blood flowing down my face.

I silently cursed myself for being so stupid and not bringing a first aid kit. I took out my phone and dialed up Olivia. I heard it it ring once, twice and on the third time I heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked impatient. I sighed with relief, at least she wasn't eaten!

"Yeah, where's your address again you never told me?" I asked her quietly and quickly.

"Oh, yeah sorry here." She said, then she told me the address I took a mental note of it.

"Why are you talking so quiet?" She asked me curiously. I took a quick look around to see if there was any danger there was none so I was about to tell her when she spoke.

"You're not... in the city?!" She asked scared. I grinned but stopped when I realized that she couldn't see it.

"Yeah on the outskirts, see you there!" I told her and took the phone away from my ear.

"Tyler? Wait no, I swear if you hang up I will..." I hung up and noticed two things, One, my phone battery was extremely low and two, that the time read 12:45. That meant either my phone was wrong which it never is on the time, or I had less than 1 hour and 15 minutes to find Olivia and get out of the city!

I gathered my thoughts for a second and started to walk forward into the dark alley in front of me. I was about halfway thru when I saw the inside of the city.

The buildings were deserted and there were cars everywhere in the among the roads and there was bodies and garbage around the city. It took my breath away, it looked so empty and lifeless. I heard feet shuffling and moans and to my horror and turned to the left and saw...

a horde of zombies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This horde wasn't like 10-12 zombies, it at least 50-60! I hoped they hadn't had seen me so I ran and took a right and I risked a look back at the horde.

A big mistake

As I had turned around I didn't see that green trash can that was laying on its side. As I turned back around it was too late. I tried to jump over it at the last second but my right foot caught the trash can. I thought for a split second what have I done?

I heard a loud clunking noise as I hit it and I fell over the trash can. I felt my palms slam into the ground and they started to sting really bad. I ignored my injured palms and turned around and saw about 50 pairs of eyes staring at me. One of them yelled and the others joined in and ran after me.

I felt the adrenaline kick in and in about a second I was back up on my feet and over the trash can. I started to sprint towards Olivia's house further in the city, I knew it was five miles where I am. I stopped running and turned around, I took my pistol out of the holster and raised it.

I never fired a pistol before, sure I've fired hunting rifles and shotguns but never a pistol. I raised the pistol and fired two times right into the horde. I felt the gun kick back so hard it nearly dislocated my wrist. I cradled my injured wrist and look where the bullets landed.

The first bullet missed, but the second one hit one of the leading zombies in the forehead. I wheeled back around and started running. I was weaving between cars, bodies and trash cans (I was extra careful around those) I also felt my whole body hurt, it felt like I was dipped in acid then doused with fire. I look back and saw I was leaving a trail of blood, they were little pools. I groaned and quickly did the math while running away from a horde, and by how much blood I losing, I had about a half an hour before I'd lose too much blood.

I stopped when I reached a yellow Mustang laying horizontally in the road with no way around it. I groaned with defeat and whipped around to see the zombies about 100 feet away and covering ground fast. I look back at the zombies then back at the Mustang, I had seconds to decide. I took a few seconds back and sprinted forward towards the hood of the car.

I've never really been the best at jumping but I hoped that I was lucky. As I was sprinting I through my legs forward right before I hit the hood. That caused me to slide forward across the hood of the car and fall straight on my knees. I gasped for breath and fist pumped the air than looked behind me. The zombies had stopped in front of the car about 5 yards in front of me.

"HA! Losers can't even get over the car!" I yelled at them barely containing my glee. I laughed and pointed at them. I couldn't believe it, I had beaten them at their own game.

Sadly for me my luck had ran out, because some lost part of there brain had clicked. I saw the leader, (well I assumed he was the leader) start to climb over the car. I gasped and turned back around and sprinted away from them. I could feel them right on my heels, I tried to run faster but I was losing too much blood and I could literally feel my strength draining each second! I couldn't keep this up much longer, I should just stop here and let them have me.

That's when I ran into my second problem, it was again a car but this one was slightly different. When I mean different, I mean totally different! This time instead of one car blocking my path there were several cars tightly packed horizontally. I didn't recognize any of the car brands but there were assortments of colors. Reds,blues,yellows and even greens. I quickly snapped out of my simply fascinated daze of colors and turned around yet again.

I saw the horde about 50 feet and running very fast towards me. I quickly got a idea in my head but I had to do it if I wanted to survive. I went into a prone state and quickly started to army crawl under the cars and quickly ran into two problems.

One of the problems was obvious, my cuts against dirty pavement=bad. Right when I started crawling my cuts on my arms started to burn like none other! I cried out in pain and tried hard not to scream, I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I quickly army crawled.

My second problem was kinda obvious, the zombies had reached under the car to grab me and eat me. Well one of the two happened.

I felt a hand grab my left ankle and start to pull me, I raked my hands against the pavement but with no luck I was being dragged by not one but multiple zombies! I had a brilliant idea and I blindly grabbed above me and felt my right hand close around a metal pipe belonging to the car.

I hold on to the pipe with dear life and shift my body so my back was facing the ground. I kicked out blindly with my right and left legs and feel them connect with a body and I feel my ankle get released I quickly started to move right under the car. I mean right under, I had a better idea and started climbing with my back facing the ground. Using the metal pipes of the cars I could avoid the ground for my arms sake and I noticed I was covering a lot more ground than crawling. I could feel my arms strain against the brutal work. but it was a lot better than army crawling. I noticed that the bleeding has lessened but I was still bleeding a waterfall from my face and arms also hands from that stupid fence. I heard groaning and moaning and I looked behind me and almost cried out of frustration.

You know what also sucks? When you almost escape a group of flesh eating zombies and they come after you again! Well, that's what was happening. They started to crawl slowly towards me and I started to climb quicker now so they didn't catch me. I had one advantage though, I was faster and above ground also. The con was that I bleeding buckets and losing my strength also there were about 50 more of them than me.

I cranked my neck back and looked forward and to my pleasure, I saw no more cars but light about two more cars ahead of me. I was almost ready to drop from agony on my arm muscles, but I gritted my teeth and carried on. I tried to think of something else to keep my mind off of the strain and pain, but the pain and strain was too great for me.

After what seemed like hours, I finally dropped on the ground at the end of the last car. I lay there a few seconds panting and catching my breath. I quickly get up and start running away from the zombies. I turn right into an alley and sit up against a wall around the left corner.

I took up my knife and cut two strips off of my sweat pants and tied them around the cuts that looked the worse. I made sure they were tight and then laid the back of my head against the wall and took a deep breath. My eyes instantly snapped open when I heard the shuffling of feet around the corner and down the alley. I held my breath as they passed and got up, I then started to go into a fast paced run to Olivia's house.

As I walked past Olivia's neighbor's house I finally found Olivia's house. She lives in a white two story house with a short driveway and a garage. I walked slowly up the driveway and was thinking of what to say to her. Maybe, "Hey, Olivia!" or "Sup Olivia" or maybe even "What's up Oliv Dog?" I chuckled weakly to myself and trudged up her wooden steps and stood in front of her white door with no windows and a gold brass knob.

I took a look at my watch and it read in the same boring red bold numbers. 1:05! That could only mean I have about 45 minutes and I was going to die of blood lose any minute. Either way, neither looked too good. I took a deep breath collected my thoughts for a second and knocked on her door three times.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I waited a few seconds and then Olivia flung open the door. Wait you probably don't know what she looks like so I'll explain. She is about 4:11 and has long blonde hair, she may look weak but she's stronger than she looks, I learned that the hard way after she opened the door.

"Tyler!" She squealed, she dropped her knife that was in her hands and ran forward and hugged me so fiercely that she almost broke my ribs.

"Hi, Olivia." I croaked trying to breathe. Finally after she let go and I was seeing yellow spots dance before my eyes she finally saw that I was bleeding. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"What happened you're bleeding all over?!" She asked, I looked down and saw streams of dried blood all over me and fresh blood running over it.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go, come on Ol-" I tried telling her but my head felt dizzy and I collapsed in her arms.

Right now, Isaac hated Tyler.

So here he was driving to save one of their true friends, not some prissy girl. Tyler was being an idiot and trying to save his stupid girlfriend who wasn't worth saving. Isaac gritted his teeth in anger and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Honestly, Isaac didn't trust Olivia. She seemed perfect, too. perfect. He was angry at Tyler for not coming with him to save Gabe. I mean he could actually shoot a gun, gut animals, fish from Tyler explained Olivia couldn't do any of these things. Gabe was the better one to go save, not some city girl.

Isaac was so deep in thought that he forgot to take a right on Elm, he sighed and back corner turned around and headed back. He remembered to take a right on Elm and started to drive. He noticed the street signs and realized that he was closer to Tyler and his hometown. He did a quick look at the passengers seat and triple checked he had all the supplies. Tool box, pistol, knife, Root Beer, a box of granola bars, flashlight, first aid kit, and a 10 gallon can of gas.

Isaac's hands were trembling due to the fear. Isaac was pondering over something, was Gabe worth it? I mean he's his friend, but is he worth risking Isaac's own life? Isaac pushed those thoughts aside and tried to think of a strategy of how to save both of their lives.

Isaac ran through thoughts and strategies, that was his only thought and worry. Until he saw his own hometown.

He gasped and hit the brake causing the car to lurch forward than back. Whipping his head, he looked at the gates and into the town.

"Holy..." He swore.

The gates were completely closed and the same height as earlier. That wasn't what he was gasping about, he gasped about something much worse...

The inside of the city was a wreck, it looked like a bomb blew up in here. Cars spread everywhere, bodies sprawled on the ground, weapons lay unattended. He couldn't believe that this was his hometown. He quickly scanned the faces of the bodies beyond the fence closest to him. To his relief, none of them where people he knew.

He turned off the engine and pocketed the keys, he then grabbed wire cutters from the tool box. He slowly opened the truck door in case of any nearby zombies, then closed it softly.

He headed to the fence and started to clip the fence using his wire cutters. The wire cutter snipped through the fence like butter. Isaac finished making a hole big enough for him to fit through, he then headed back to the truck. He put away the wire cutters and grabbed his backpack with all the supplies and slung it over his shoulder. He checked his pistol and the round was full of 7 bullets. He had two extra clips of ammo in his backpack and a knife for weapons. He took a deep breath and crouched down to get through the hole he made and plunged into the lion's den. In this case, the zombie den.

Isaac had been sneaking around for about an hour and was getting angry. Gabe was supposed to be at his house close to where Isaac had parked but had left to who knows where?

He couldn't call him, that could give away both of their hiding spots so he had no idea where his poor friend was. So he was sneaking around hopefully to maybe find Gabe on the outskirts of the town. He was sneaking around the spots were he thought Gabe might ? Nope checked. Home Depot? Nope. His house? No! The bakery? No. His dad's office? No, no, and no.

Isaac pondered over where to go next when he heard a faint hissing sound and immediately got flat down on the ground and looked under the car. He couldn't see anything so he let his guard down. What could that have been? Gas leak? Whistling? Somebody cooking? Isaac was so deep in thought that he didn't hear a round, green ball drop about 50 yards in front of him. Isaac jumped when the grenade exploded, the ringing in his ears was painful and annoying.

Who in their right mind would throw a random grenade out in the open? Isaac thought angry and annoyed. He was about to go somewhere else when he saw multiple feet running to where the grenade had exploded. He could hear his heartbeat beating rapidly in his ears that were still ringing. He stayed perfectly still, his legs starting to cramp up from the strain.

From the looks of it, there where about 50-100 zombies in that area. Isaac shuddered at the thought of them all going after him and hoped Tyler had better luck than him. He slowed his breathing down paranoid that the zombies might of heard him.

When would they go away?! Isaac screamed in his mind. Maybe he could sneak away, or cause some kind of dis-.

Shots exploded the silence and he saw some zombies drop, his ears where now ringing even more. Thankfully, the stupid zombies ran towards the shots to the right of him. Isaac waited a few more painful minutes and waited until all the zombies were out of hearing range than got to a crouch and checked where the shots were fired. He squinted and saw about half a mile to the right he could see people with guns out of the windows of the town prison shooting like mad.

Isaac was too mesmerized to move, and he would've stayed there all day if a lone zombie hadn't turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. The zombie flopped on the ground, and started to crawl under the car, the bloody hand grab Isaacs left ankle and was pulling Isaac towards him. Isaac clawed at the ground and but it did no good he might as well tried to hang on to a pebble.

Isaac's left hand grabbed a steel bar under the car and he clasped on tightly. Isaac fumbled into his right pocket and pulled out his pistol ready to shoot when someone stopped him.

"Isaac! No!" The voice hissed at him and Isaac cranked his neck back. The voice offered his hand out. Isaac put away his pistol and gave the zombie a good ole kick in the face and grabbed the voices hand with the right hand.

He dropped his left and from the bar and fell to the ground. Than he clasped the voice's hand with his other hand and the voice pulled him from under the car and Isaac got a good look at who it was.

It was Gabe! Out of all people to be here! Gabe's blonde hair was cut short and his blue eyes were determined. Isaac shot to his feet and clapped Gabe on the back.

"Thanks bro! Good to see you." Isaac said really meaning it. Gabe smiled and nodded.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there to die." He responded and thats when Isaac noticed more things about Gabe.

Gabe was wearing a blue sweatshirt with blood spots and was ripped in several places revealing his red shirt. He had black sweatpants that had holes throughthem. Closest to his back was a red and black backpack bulging with supplies. None of those impressed Isaac more than what Gabe had on his back on top of the backpack.

"Dude, is that a..." Isaac asked pointing to behind his back. Gabe laughed and grabbed it.

"Yeah its a garden hoe." Gabe said. The hoe was four feet long of pure awesome. The black rod was almost the whole thing, but at the top had a slight curve and it was a silver steel colored.

Isaac heard growling and saw that the zombie was almost up on its legs. Gabe and him quickly stepped a few feet away from the zombie. It was now up and limping quickly towards them. Isaac reacted quickly and pulled out his pistol, and used the handle to beat the zombie directly on the head until the whole gun was covered in blood.

Isaac saw another zombie at least 10 yards away, and held his pistol out to shoot it, and as he was aiming for the head.

"Wait! Isaac. . .Nnn-" Gabe tried to say but was interrupted by Isaac's shot.

Right when Isaac had fired, he instantly regretted it. The zombie dropped dead of course, but about half the zombies from before had started to run towards them.

"Too late now, we've got to run!" Isaac told Gabe grabbing his arm. They both started to sprint, adrenaline coursing through their bodies giving them extra energy. Isaac jumped over a trash can and Gabe followed, they weaved in and out of cars and other hazards.

"Where are we going? Isaac weezzed. Gabe turned his head towards him and was silent for second than spoke.

"The Viking Motel." He said confidently. Isaac thought was a great idea and another thought occurred to him he snapped his fingers.

"That's good because it's near the entrance where my car is." Isaac informed him Gabe nodded.

"How far is the motel?" Isaac asked hoping it wasn't far.

"About a mile away so not far." Gabe confirmed pointing in front of them were the lake was.

"Isn't the motel on the lake?" Isaac asked trying hard to remember, which wasn't easy while being chased by zombies.

"Yes, thats why we're only a mile away." Gabe replied a little annoyment in his voice.

"Let's be off" Isaac waved his hand toward the way to the motel with a little sarcasm to enlighten the moment.

Gabe glared at Isaac for a short while like he had gone crazy.

Both Gabe and Isaac ran toward the motel as fast as they could to get away from the horde right behind them. It took about 7 minutes to get there. When they walked into the parking lot of the motel they saw a few zombies, but just keep going on not paying attention.

"Ok Gabe this room looks nice" Isaac looked at the room number it said "Room#22".

Gabe looked at another room that said "Room#7"

"What makes this one better". Isaac said with disgust like his was better.

"It's a lucky number" Gabe smiled at Isaac like he was pleading to be in that room

"Ok I guess we can stay in that room." Isaac said in defeat. Gabe first pumped the air and was about to say something when something stopped him. They both got in, and sat down for some rest. Isaac got up right away leaving Gabe lying on the bed panting from all that running. Isaac found some apples and juice in the refrigerator, and some granola bars in the sink doors of the bathroom. That would be nice to have.

Isaac came back in the room to see Gabe pointed at the glass doors with hands shaking, Isaac turned around felt like he was gonna cry out of frustration."Why now"?! Isaac thought angrily, he punched the wall out of frustration. His knuckle was bleeding but it didn't matter because they were screwed anyway.

Hundreds of zombies were trying to push through the locked glass doors.

Isaac, and Gabe ran back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Is that really going to help" Gabe said sarcastically.

"Making comments on things is not going to help Gabe". Isaac said at Gabe with that face that says "really'.

They sat there for about an hour waiting for something bad to happen. Like all the zombies to come raining in, or how long will it be until they starved to death. It was a long hard painful wait, but they had each others company. Isaac got up some times to stretch, or get some the horrible ideas out of his head. Otherwise it was it was painful to wait any longer. Isaac pulled out his phone, and thought for a moment.

"Where is Tyler"?

Isaac sent a text to Tyler.. I've found Gabe, and we're stuck in the " Viking Motel" by the lake. We'll have to stay the night, or make a break for it. Have you got out with Olivia yet?

Isaac waited patiently for an answer, but none came. Isaac put his phone back in his pocket, and looked at Gabe.

"So, who was that"? Gabe asked desperately like someone could somehow save them.

"Tyler,. . . ya I got together with Ty in the beginning of all this disaster. We gathered supplies as fast as we could, and hit the road. After that we thought that a group would be nice, and thats when I went looking for you. It ended up as you finding me. Ty went a different direction. He went to go get Olivia, but we don't have time for all this backstory crap". Isaac said as a few minutes passed.

Gabe then got up walked towards the refrigerator to look for food. He came back with some apples, and some fruit cups.

"Look what I found" Gabe smiled as if he was an accomplished scavenger.

Gabe then handed Isaac an apple to eat, and soon they were having a nice snack with each other. Sadly it was interrupted by a vibrating sound in Isaac's pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Tyler".

"Hello!" Isaac jumped up with joy.

"Is this Isaac?" a girls voice said back in a panicked tone. Which made Isaac pause for a minute, but he caught on.

"Olivia?" Isaac questioned himself not knowing if could be he talking to him.

"Isaac"

"Yes," Isaac replied this was going to go on for ever.

"Good,Ty's found me, but he's passed out from blood loss. He's got huge cuts that looks infected" Olivia's voice quivered like she was going to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up feeling groggy and tired. I looked at my arms and saw that they had bandages wrapped all over them also on my face and chest. I got scared for a second then remembered that I was at Olivia's house. I got up and noticed I was wearing a different shirt and pants then I was earlier.

I noticed my backpack was in the corner of the room and my knife was strapped to my side along with my pistol. I limped out of the door and peered into the hallway to check if it was safe. It was, so I limped and saw the door out of the corner of my eye. I limped towards it and unlocked the door. I push it open with a yelp and cover my mouth, I push it all the way when I feel arms wrap around my torso and pull me away from behind.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Olivia asked, her arms still wrapped around me. I noticed her squeezing me tighter when I tried to get away.

"I'm trying to leave, I'm fine!" I told her trying to slip away but she tightened her grip.

"You're not stepping a foot out there until I say you can!" She snapped at me walking towards the room I was in, still in her embrace. She pushed me on the bed and pulled up a chair. She headed back to the door I opened and closed it also locking it. She then sat on chair beside me and handed me my phone.

"What's this for?" I asked her taking my phone, I checked the battery and it had 5 percent left.

"To call Isaac, you're resting here overnight!" She demanded, I tried to reason with her but she cut me off.

"Fine mother." I sneered and dialed Isaac. I looked at Olivia and she seemed satisfied that she got her way.

Isaac picked up the phone and sounded exhausted, he told me what had happened. I told him my side of the story.

"Well that sucks for both of us, I guess none of us are going home tonight." He summed up. I sighed because Olivia was giving me the I-need-to-talk look.

"Well, I gotta go bye." I said.

"Wait! Make sure you look out for-" The phone died. I sighed and gave my phone back to Olivia.

"Just throw it away, no point in having it if it's dead." I told her, she nodded and walked out of the room. I got comfortable in my bed and right as I pulled the covers to my chin and Olivia came in.

She sat on the chair and pulled out a granola bar and handed it to me. I slipped my hand out of my covers and took the granola bar and devoured it. Than I tossed the wrapper on the floor. She cleared her throat and I looked up at her.

"We can't move tonight because you won't survive the trip." She said calmly. I felt anger flood through my body.

"Hey! I can make the trip! Let's go, come on I can d-" I started to protest but Olivia silenced me by slapping my right cheek. I felt my cheek sting a little bit but I felt hurt.

"No, you can't make the trip. I won't let you until you heal!" She said angrily. I felt even more angry and weak.

"I can, and I will survive this trip. Now Olivia let's g-" I started to say again.

I waited for Olivia to slap me again but when it didn't come I looked up to see Olivia with a sad/angry look on her face. I gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Fine but we leave early tomorrow." I told her, she nodded like she respected that. I checked my watch at it read, 4:13 PM. I figured that I should probably rest for the trip through the zombie infested town that I had barely made threw.

I yawned at the thought of that and put my head on the pillow. I saw Olivia and she put her hand on my forehead, and I smiled. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Isaac turned off the phone feeling slightly better that Tyler had answered. He then picked up his fruit cup and ate the soggy fruits. Once he and Gabe finished their snacks, they wiped their hands on the shower curtain.

"Hey, Isaac? What do you call cheese that's not yours?" Gabe asked, Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"Nacho cheese! Get it not cho cheese?!" Gabe said nudging Isaac's arm.

"Gabe, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" Isaac sneered. Gabe sighed and got to his feet.

"Well, I was trying to lighten the mood." Gabe admitted. Isaac had to give Gabe some credit for at least trying. Gabe started to stretch when Isaac had a idea.

"Gabe, I"m gonna check out in the hallway quick to see if any had gotten in." Isaac informed him, Gabe nodded.

"Just be careful." Gabe reminded him and Isaac rolled his eyes. He put his ear right on the door to hear if anything was moving. He waited three seconds, six seconds, 10 seconds.

The brass handle felt cold when Isaac put his right hand on it. The door creaked when he open it just a crack, he peered inside to see if he hadn't heard anything. There was nothing so he opened the door all the way. He turned around and saw Gabe,he nodded at him and Gabe stealthy closed the door. Isaac slowly walked to the door to the hallway. When he got their, he peered through the peephole. He saw nothing and with a shaking hand, he slowly opened the door. The hallway was empty, that surprised Isaac so he ran to the wall in front of him. Leaning on the wall for stealthiness, Isaac slowly walked to the end of the wall to see the activity on the glass doors.

He slowed down his breathing in case of a zombie was right around the corner. In his mind he silently counted by three One,two,three! He peered around the corner barely so only his eyes could be seen.

A breath of relief escaped him, he saw that the glass was still holding up. Surprisingly, he smiled and slowly started to walk back when a sharp crack stopped him. He whipped around and something that almost made him scream. His smile faded and he started to run back to the room, he had to tell Gabe.

The glass doors were beginning to break.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up tired and saw Olivia sitting in a chair by my side with her hand still on my forehead. My head was pounding. I saw her looking out the window, I saw light so it wasn't dark yet. I tried to sit up but a groan escaped my mouth.

"Tyler! You're awake!" Olivia exclaimed. She took her hand off my head and held out her arms for a hug. I swung my legs to the side of the bed but Olivia stopped me.

"Where are you going?!" She cried. I ignored her and started to stand up. My knees buckled and Olivia caught me before I could hit the floor. She then helped me stand up then she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oli...va. Stop!" I told her with my face in her shoulder. She let me go and gripped my shoulders. I pushed her arms away. Her flashed pain and she looked away. I immediately felt bad.

I headed towards the door and found it shut. That didn't surprise me much, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked into the living room and found car magazines. I heard Olivia stampeding behind me. I quickly got to the floor and grabbed the magazines.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked me in a stern voice. I grabbed more magazines and sat on the nearest lounge chair. Olivia grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" She snarled at me. I looked up annoyed.

"Grab me some duct tape!" I told her putting my head down. She shakes her head. I motion for her to grab the duct tape. I wait a few more seconds then look back up. She's still standing there.

"I'll tell when you grab me some duct tape." I promised her my voice hollow. Her feet clumped against the floor. She shuffles back and hands me a full roll of duct tape. Perfect!

I fold a magazine the hot dog way. Than I duct tape it to my left forearm so the thick part is sticking out. I do this with my left forearm and my shins. I'm not aware Olivia is still there until I hear her clear her throat. It's so she does that when I'm done.

"Now what are you doing?" She asked me impatiently. I punched my magazine guard hard and couldn't feel anything. Works than. I stand up and take her right hand in my left hand. I tell her...

"I'm getting out of here!"

Isaac was in trouble.

The sound of Isaac's heartbeat was hammering in his ears. He was running as quickly and quietly he could back to the room. The shuffling of feet and the moans of the undead were getting louder by the second. Isaac's hand was shaking as he grasped the handle and pushed it open quickly.

The door was quietly shut and Isaac crept over to Gabe who was napping on the floor. The bathroom floor. A right hand covered Gabe's mouth and Gabe's eyes flew open and full of fear. Isaac made a quiet sign.

"The zombies broke through the doors. We need to prop the door quickly and silently!" Isaac whispered. Gabe nodded his head and Isaac removed his hand. The index finger of Gabe pointed at the dresser by the door. Isaac nodded his head understanding Gabe's plan.

Isaac and Gabe crept over to the dresser. Both of them got to the back of the dresser. Gabe held up a three with his fingers. Three. Two. One. Isaac and Gabe pushed but had to stop immediately when the dresser creaked. The moans and noises of feet were getting louder and louder. The two boys pushed not stopping even when it creaked. The dresser slowly nudged forward toward the door. When there began to be room behind to the dresser Gabe stood up, and pushed to dresser down in front of the door. The dresser came down with a thud echoing in the halls of the motel.

"There, we got. . ." Gabe said while he was catching his breath.

"Ya, but you pissed off all of the zombies." Isaac scolded at Gabe.

"It echoed a lot in the halls. It might confuse them and lead them nowhere." Gabe said hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Ya it looks like it. I'll take a look at it." Isaac muttered. Gabe pointed towards the door and Isaac crept forward. Thoughts swirled through Isaac's brain as his hand hovered over the door knob. His hand returned back to the side. Isaac turned towards Gabe.

"No, let's get out of here. It's better to wonder if they were there and be safe. Than to be eaten and know." Isaac whispered. Gabe nodded towards the bathroom.

"In there." Gabe whispered back striding towards the bathroom. Isaac turned and bolted towards the bathroom. The door was closed quietly by Gabe. Isaac's head was moving around as he tried to figure out what Gabe was talking about.

"Why are we in here? Are we going to escape through the toilet?" Isaac asked sarcastically. Gabe facepalmed himself.

"No stupid! See that window up there,?" Gabe replied pointing above the toilet. The 5X5 window came into Isaac's view. The window rested a sturdy six-feet above the toilet.

"What? You're saying we climb through the window?" Isaac snapped back. Gabe nodded and headed back towards the door.

"Grabbing our stuff." Gabe said not looking at Isaac. A creak in the door made Isaac jump. Rustling in the other room indicated that Gabe had grabbed the backpacks. Seconds ticked by in Isaac's mind until Gabe reappeared in the bathroom. Handing Isaac his pistol and his hoe in his hand.

Almost immediately after Isaac got his pistol back, he put it in his holster. Gabe was hooking up his hoe on his back. Once Isaac thought they had everything he grasped Gabe's left shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Isaac asked Gabe hoping he'd say yes. Gabe patted his pockets and felt his hoe.

"Yep I'm ready to go. Are you rea-?" Gabe started but was interrupted.

Just at that moment, the sound of thudding and wood breaking was heard by Isaac and Gabe. Isaac peaked out the door and saw something horrible. His breath caught in his throat and shut the door quickly than locked it. For what Isaac saw was...

A dead arm coming threw the door.

"WHAT?!"

I let go of Olivia's hand and cleared my throat. I made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Her eyes were a mix of anger and surprise. Not a good thing.

"You heard me. I don't care what you say, I'm leaving. Now are you coming with me or not?" I told her. Her face turned from anger to sadness. Talk about mood swings...

"Tyler, please that's not a fair ques-" Olivia started to say.

"I don't care if it's fair! Are you coming or not?" I snapped gritting my teeth. She looked down at the floor suddenly interested in her tennis shoes. I felt bad but we had to get out of here. Even if Olivia wanted to or not. Olivia muttered something I couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked her holding a hand to my ear. She looked up to my face so I could see her green eyes.

"Yes, I'll go with you." She said confidently. I smiled.

"Great, let's get to work." I reply giving her a dazzling smile. She scolds me.

"Don't do that. God you're like a freaking jerk when you do that!." She snaps. I laugh and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Go get your stuff together we're leaving in a hour tops." I tell her making a shoo signal with my hand.

"Fine." She says storming away from me. I chuckle at myself. She then stormed back with a blue backpack in her hands unzipped.

"What should I bring? List some categories or something?" She says fast. I sigh and facepalm.

"Ok. here the most important ones. Weapons, food,water,clothes, and a blanket. Than something to keep your mind of the zombies. You'll go insane unless you have something to entertain yourself with." I say to her. She nods then dashes back to her room. I sigh and sit back down in the chair and put my head in my have I gotten myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dude there's a freaking arm in the door!" Isaac stammered walking towards the toilet. Another thud and breaking sound echoed. Gabe jumped. Isaac slung his backpack on.

"Gabe go! I'll go next they're coming in!" Isaac screamed at Gabe. He climbed on the toilet and took his hoe of his back. Using the butt of the hoe, Gabe thrusted it forward at the window. Once the two forces collided, the glass shattered instantly. Isaac turned back towards the door and peaked through the door again.

The hole in the door was almost big enough for someone to get through. It was hard for Isaac for not scream out of frustration. Isaac checked on Gabe and was happy to see his feet leaving the window. With a jolt he realized it was his turn. Feeling stupid, he climbed on top of the toilet and grabbed the bottom of the window.

The moans were very close and he realized that the door broke away. Isaac pulled himself up quickly than yelped when a sharp pain shot in his right palm. A piece of glass must of cut him. He ignored the pain for a moment then wiggled his way through the window and dropping from six feet on the cold hard grass. Gabe stood a couple feet in front of him. Isaac exclaimed his palm and saw that it was bleeding and there was only a two inch cut.

The warm slick blood was oozing from his palm at a rapid speed. Isaac covered his hand with his other hand gritting his teeth.

"What happened?" Gabe asked cautiously. Isaac shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, we have to get out of here!" Isaac replied desperately. Gabe nodded and started to run to the gates. Isaac had to sprint to catch up. A couple seconds later, he and Gabe were running side by side passing houses and other buildings.

"How many more miles?" Isaac asked groaning. Gabe grinned having the time of his life.

"About two or so miles." He replied out of breath. Isaac nodded not wanting to waste air to reply.

Each step was agony for Isaac, his palm was stinging and throbbing. He tried to ignore it by thinking of other things like food,cats, his favorite books. None of those things work, the pain was too much. Cold wet tears slide down Isaac's dirt and grime covered face leaving tracks. But he kept going for Gabe.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the gates and crawled through the hole Isaac had cut. Isaac climbed into the driver's side and Gabe climbed into the passenger's side of the truck. Isaac zipped open his backpack and handed Gabe the first aid kit.

"Clean my cut with rubbing alcohol then wrap it up. Do it now quickly!" Isaac stammered. Gabe opened the kit and dipped a ball of cotton in the rubbing alcohol than rubbing it on the cut.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Isaac whispered under his breath. Gabe than tightly wrapped his hand with medical tape. Isaac's hand felt a lot better.

Thanks." Isaac says to Gabe. Gabe nods toward the steering wheel.

"You can thank me later, let's get out of this wretched place!" Gabe responds laughing. Isaac nods then starts the truck. He pulls out, then swings around. Next he's driving back towards the cabin. Now heading a different way, he tried to think of a way back.

As he was driving, Isaac couldn't help but think about how Tyler was doing. Was the poor kid dead? Maybe he got stuck somewhere and needed to be rescued? Well than there's the possibility of he survived. Not meaning to doubt Tyler but judging on what he heard, there was a small chance he survived. The green street sign reading Boulevard drive, appeared in front of him. Isaac turned into Boulevard.

"Hey, I was just texting John and he wants us to pick him up." Gabe said after a couple minutes of silence. Isaac pondered over this.

There were some major pros and cons regarding going to get John. Having a extra to the team would be good for defense purposes. More people for guard duty,hunting,gathering, supplies runs, all kinds of helpful stuff. When there's pro's there's always some cons involved. For instance more mouths to feed,not enough supplies,lack of weapons. All of that had to be taken into account before getting John.

"Isaac?" Gabe asked nervously. Isaac gave himself a mental shake.

"What? Sorry I was just...thinking." Isaac said not taking his eyes off the road. Gabe sighed with relief.

"Good, I thought you were loosing your mind." Gabe said with relief. Isaac chuckled and so did Gabe a couple seconds later.

"Where's John and what's his situation?" Isaac asked Gabe turning serious. Out of the corner of Isaac's eye, he saw a bright screen.

"Well, he's hiding out at his house with his parents and his girlfriend." Gabe replied. Did John have anything useful to contribute? Isaac thought to himself.

"Ask him if he's got anything useful." Isaac says to Gabe squinting at the dim lit screen.

"Alright I will give me a moment..." Gabe mutters loud enough for Isaac to hear. Isaac focuses back on the road.

Buzzing filled the air and Isaac turned to Gabe. Isaac turned back to road and saw something blocking his path. The brakes screeched as Isaac slammed them. Stopping them almost immediately and jerking them forward. Isaac swore and hit the steering wheel with his bad hand. Throbbing spread through his body.

"What's the matter?" Gabe asked dully as he stared at his iphone. Isaac snatched the iphone away and Gabe looked up at Isaac. Fury flickered in his eyes.

"What the heck dude?!" Gabe bellowed. Isaac ignored him and pointed at the blockage.

"Oh crap!" Gabe whispered. Gabe's phone returned to his hand. He grasped it tightly like he was afraid of Isaac stealing it again.

"How are we going to get through that?" Isaac asked Gabe pointing at...

A line of cars laid out across the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No, no and no!" I told her tossing the useless items behind me. A shoulder slammed past me.

"Why can't I at least bring a pillow?" Olivia wailed. I fought down the monster urging me to yell at her. She grabbed the end with both hands. Uh oh. I gritted my teeth.

"We already have pillows at The Cabin." I responded. Olivia walked over to me and smacked me across the face with the pillow. I laughed.

"Alright let's hear what you have and I'll ok it or not." I suggested. The blue backpack of Olivia's zipped open and started to take items out.

"Butcher's knife?" She asked holding up a six inch long steel blade.

"Yep." I say nodding. She digs through her backpack and brings something else out.

"Lighter?" She asks holding up a simple red Zippo lighter.

"Yes." I say.

"Flashlight?" She inquires. It's nothing special just a Maglite black flashlight.

"Definitely." I respond.

"Multitool?" She asks holding up a silver Leatherman multi tool. The features on this one is a pocket knife, a mini screwdriver, a nail file, a cork, mini saw blade, mini scissors, and a small emery board.

"Affirmative." I answer back.

"Canteen?" She wonders.

"Aye." I declare towards her.

"Family... photo?" She asks her voice shaking. I see her mom, dad, older brother Cole, younger brother Ethan, and youngest sister Isabell. I understand she needs something to remember her family. Speaking of family, I wonder how my family is. The last time I saw them was that morning the zombies came. My mom, step dad, older brother, younger sister. I hoped with all my heart that they got out.

"Tyler?" Olivia asks me suspiciously. I shake my head.

"Yep, definitely a family photo!" I spieled. Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Book on edible plants?" She asked. Edible plants? That'd be great in case we're on the run or running out of food.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. She smiles and packs her stuff back in her backpack. I put the smile on for her sake. Behind the smile I feel horrible that I didn't think about my family. Did they think about me? Could they possibly think I'm dead? They might be searching for me.

"All ready to go?" Olivia asked me. I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah." I'm ready." I respond. She nods and heads towards the kitchen. What is she going to do in the kitchen?

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked her. She turned around slowly and gave me a are you stupid? face.

"Uh, getting some food if that's ok?" Olivia said slowly turning back around. I felt my face go hot with embarrassment. The more I thought about food, I realized how hungry I actually was. My stomach growled and I could just imagine what it was saying. "Hey bozo, get some food in me or I'll die!" I chuckled meagly.

"Yeah food sounds great." I replied. Saliva filled my mouth thinking about something to eat. T-bone steak sounds good right now with a Coke on ice. Wait, there's no T-bone steaks left in a zombie apocalypse. So that possibly is crushed. Shame, I really wanted some meat. Nice, juicy, tangy meat with some sau-.

Hey! Stop thinking like a zombie! I told myself. I could hear Olivia asking me something in the background.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about stuff." I said in a daze. I mentally and physically slapped myself.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Olivia asked in a worried voice. That was like a mental slap. She actually cared about me. Huh.

"Hey! I do care about you!" Olivia snapped. I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud I guess." I muttered. My eyes darted towards the floor. The next thing I know a hand is held against my forehead. I grab her wrist push it back to Olivia.

"Are you okay Tyler? You're spacing out a lot." Olivia asked me softly. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly. It's not like I'm going to go mad and have the plot change of the book or anything."

"How do we get past this?"

Isaac pondered over this question many times in his head. They couldn't just drive through the blockade. That wouldn't just wreck the car, it'd kill both Gabe and Isaac.

"Could we drive around?" Gabe asked. Isaac looked out the window and around the cars. The problem was the cars kept going as far as the eye can see.

"No, they keep on going for freaking ever." Isaac said shaking his head.

"Who the heck lines up cars as far as they can?" Gabe asked stupidly.

"They must have thought that would keep the zombies out or something." Isaac replied looking at the steering wheel.

"It never ceases to amaze me how dumb the human race is." Gabe replied thoughtfully. Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, people can be so dumb sometimes." Isaac said wisely. Isaac snapped his fingers.

"Maybe we can move one of the cars out of the way." Isaac says. Gabe looks at the Yellow Taxi Cab in front of us.

"We could move the Cab." Gabe responded pointing at the Cab.

"Yeah we could." Isaac said. Two other cars were pushed right up against it. It would be difficult to move.

"The main question is how we move it. There's two other cars packed against it." Gabe said angrily through gritted teeth.

"We could put the gear in first and turn the wheel all the way to the left. Push it than maybe." Isaac said hopeful.

"That might just work,It's gonna take a long time to do though. It's turning dark." Gabe replied pointing at the sun that was almost set. Isaac's watch said 5:30 in bold blue blocky letters.

"Let's turn back and find a different way. It'll take too long to move." Isaac said after looking at his watch.

"We can't leave John, he's past there!" Gabe argued. There just wasn't enough time to get past the cars and to get John.

"We don't have enough time! We could go back in the morning and get him!" Isaac yelled at Gabe. His eyes full of pain, Isaac felt bad.

"Look, we can't move the car and get John without night coming in. Once the night comes in, you know we're screwed. Here's what we'll do, we'll get him the next morning. I'm pretty sure he can wait an extra day." Isaac said calmly grasping both of Gabe's shoulders. His head nodded slowly.

"Ok, let's go than." Gabe replied. The truck was pulled back and was heading back towards the hometown.

"Here, I'll tell John about our situation and tell him to wait until morning." Gabe said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Ok sounds good, I'm starving. Grab me a granola bar from the glove box..."

"Thanks for the Peanut Butter sandwich, Olivia." I said throwing away the paper plate.

"No problem,that's the last of the food we have." Olivia said throwing away her plate. I brushed my hands on my pants to get rid of crumbs.

"Ready to go now?" I asked her grabbing her backpack from the chair next to me.

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia replied, I handed her the backpack and walked to the door. My hand grasped the doorknob but stopped when Olivia stopped walking. I turned around saw her looking at her room. My arm automatically touched hers gently.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her softly. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Than nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the thought of not being able to come back. I grew up here you know, and my family could come back here to find me gone." She said her voice hollow.

"We could come back later I guess." I replied softly letting go of her arm. She sniffled one more time than turned back around.

"Let's go, before I start crying." Olivia said heading towards the door. I followed.


End file.
